


this moment, this moment with you

by Trashy_Cannot



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_Cannot/pseuds/Trashy_Cannot
Summary: Anita Williams joins Loba by the beach one day.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	this moment, this moment with you

**Author's Note:**

> Look ik the tags are a bit...vague? But this is just a fic I think you need to give a chance without spoiling yourself or passing judgement from tags alone.

Destiny, fate, whatever you wanted to call it, was always something that Anita wished she stayed two steps ahead of. For the most part, she did. She found happiness in a life that she was starting to lose hope in. 

Feeling lost and getting sucked into something you never really believed in the first place was in her past now. She found the best thing a person can find.

She found someone to love.

Anita pushed her aviators up her nose and slipped on her boots, parting ways with her motorcycle. She tossed her keys behind her, not quite caring enough where it landed.

Stepping off the boardwalk and onto the sand, she spotted Loba sitting at the edge of the beach, close enough to let her feet touch the lapping waves.

Even if she didn't want to admit it, Anita felt her heart jump into her throat. Loba was breathtaking. Not in the superficial sense - anyone with two eyes could say that - but Loba was someone that made Anita feel at peace. She reminded her that there was so much to this world than your past, and that the future was always there.

Yet she always felt like a cynic, no matter how long she knew Loba.

Anita took her time to join Loba. Who cared how long you took to walk up to someone anyway? It didn't matter in the long run. You got to  _ where _ you needed to be  _ when _ you needed to be there, not a minute later, nor a minute earlier.

She heard a small chuckle come from Loba.

"What?" Anita asked, a small smile pulling at her lips.

Loba turned to her. "Nothing, you're just being you."

"I thought you loved it when I acted like me." Anita paused. "That's what you said when we kissed for the first time, anyway."

"Sure. But you're always a little dramatic, aren't you?"

"If there's a time to be dramatic, it's now. Besides, what does it matter to you?" Anita responded, sitting down next to her love.

"I guess...it doesn't matter. Not to the universe. These moments, from second to second, matter to me, though."

The two glanced at each other and burst into laughter. 

"I can't believe we turned into shitty poets." Anita joked.

"It only took the- Well, it just took a weird day." Loba murmured, resting her head on Anita's shoulder.

Looking out at the horizon, marked by the edge of the ocean and the sky clashing, the two spotted a setting sun. Of course they didn't stare at it, they didn't want to go blind. 

However, they couldn't pretend that it didn't look beautiful. The orange of the sun set a warm gradient against Typhon's sky, which also created a streak down the center of the ocean. The sun-colored streak extended far enough to reach Loba's toes - submerged just below the surface of the water.

Anita kicked off her boots and socks to join Loba, breathing in and allowing the recoil and return of the waves to create a subtle rhythm in her head.

Humming to herself the beginning of a song, Anita pressed a kiss against Loba's hair. She rested her arm on Loba's shoulder, pulling her in.

"I love that song." Loba whispered, resting her eyes against the crook of Anita's head.

Anita continued, and began to sing its words.

"...Happily, I'm unfazed here too." Anita took a deep breath in and exhaled. "Wasteland baby, I'm in love, I'm in love with you."

Anita hummed once more, barely pronouncing some of the lyrics as she looked at the horizon.

"And the day...that we watch, the death of the sun-" Anita couldn't help the tears that came. "That the cloud, and the cold, and the jeans you have on,"

Loba pulled back to look into Anita's eyes.

"That you gaze, unafraid as they saw from the city roofs..." Anita trailed, pulling the small velvet box from her pocket and opened it, continuing to hum.

For a moment or for an eternity, the two stared at the velvet box held between them. Inside it was a ring, a Williams heirloom of sorts, meant to be the ring Jackson proposed with to whoever his partner would be. But here it was, in Anita's hand, a silent request from one woman to another.

Loba nodded silently, new tears mirroring Anita's as she slipped the ring on.

Their smiles almost made themselves forget where they were, and they leaned into each other for a kiss, pulling back and humming the rest of the song together as they gazed at the horizon.

Loba adjusted herself to lean on Anita once more.

The two shut their eyes. 

Anita felt amused. Loba, for all intents and purposes, was right. She couldn't give a shit about what this meant in the grand scheme of things, what it meant was that it was a moment that they shared together. Love, in a physical form. Anita was with the woman she loved, and who cared if this ring and their love would fade into the recesses of time and space?

Their breathing slowed. It slowed to the point where it matched the rhythm of the waves, something that kept their heartbeat manageable and kept any stress they felt away.

A distant rumble shook the sand beneath them, a booming clap of human ingenuity signaling to them what Anita knew all along - she could never get away from fate.

At least Loba made the moments matter, even if in the end, it didn't at all. Not to anyone else but them.

The edges of their visions glowed with an intensity that rivaled the sun, but their eyes were shut, and they focused on each other. 

Their vision returned to darkness.

Sitting up in bed, Anita took a second to become aware of her surroundings. She was in a cold sweat, and it was the middle of the night.

Glancing to her side, she saw Loba asleep, with a strand of hair covering her cheek.

Anita tucked it behind her ear, kissing Loba's temple. She smiled.

"I love you, baby." she mumbled.

Loba whispered, "I love you too."

Anita smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. This was sort of just an exercize of airing out all my thoughts, considering...Miss Rona, and everything else too. I should note, you can interpret this as many ways as you want, I wrote it as either 1) an alternate universe where Bang and Loba met on Typhon and got caught up when it got destroyed or 2) a dream of Bang's where she confronts her fears.
> 
> Details:  
> -On the note of fears! I believe that Bang fears living in the present, as her thoughts often go to her past (which are painful) or to the future, where she has many goals to return to her family. In this one-shot, Loba helped her appreciate the present.  
> -Regarding Loba: the reason I think she helped Bang focus on the present was because Loba, for better or for worse, focused on changing and being better at being a thief. Remember, her SFTO stated that she enjoyed stealing, and while she felt like something was always missing, she was likely comfortable with the life she had. Her life wasn't consumed with hunting down Rev until Jaime told her of his whereabouts.  
> -Yeah I'm a sucker for Hozier...which in this fic, "Wasteland, Baby!" symbolizes both Loba and Bang's love, as well as the literal end of their life due to the apocalypse (aka the destruction of Typhon)  
> -I think that in a way, Bang asking for Loba's hand in marriage symbolized her moving on from the past - she's literally giving a piece of her past to someone she loves now.  
> -In the end, the point I was trying to hit home was that even if Bang and Loba died due to Typhon's destruction, what mattered was that in their final moments, they loved each other. Basically, no matter what happens to us now, we have to remember to love. Because sometimes that's all we can do, it doesn't matter how it ends.  
> -One final detail! Over the course of this one-shot, Bang goes from "this doesn't matter in the end, I'll be where I need to be when I need to be there" to "these moments matter to us, now, and it if it doesn't matter to the universe, who cares?". I believe that these are both valid views - the idea that nothing matters should, in a way, be used to remember that the pieces will fall where they may (like fate), but we should also never hesitate to love when we get the chance.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Please kudos, share, and comment, but I can't force ya so until the next time I write!


End file.
